givenfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1/Image Gallery
Images of episode one of the Given anime. Episode 1/Image Gallery A bottle thrown at Ritsuka.jpg Akihiko and Haruki full of pride.jpg Mafuyu being amazed.jpg Mafuyu claps for Ritsuka.jpg Mafuyu hides behind a pole.jpg Mafuyu petting Kedama.jpg Ritsuka and Akihiko see Mafuyu.jpg Ritsuka plays the guitar.jpg Ritsuka pulls Mafuyu towards him.jpg The string breaks.jpg Mafuyu sleep sitting.jpg Mafuyu looking up at Ritsuka .jpg Mafuyu waking up on the steps.jpg Class 2-10.jpg Beer cans.jpg Yayoi Uenoyama.jpg Kedama greeting Mafuyu.jpg Mafuyu alone on the subway.jpg Mafuyu and Ritsuka awkwardly sitting.jpg Mafuyu asking Ritsuka if the guitar can be fixed.jpg Mafuyu being desperate while looking at Ritsuka.jpg Mafuyu clutching the guitar strings.jpg Mafuyu disapointed about fixing the guitar.jpg Mafuyu feeling sad.jpg Mafuyu having the same dream.jpg Mafuyu in shock over Yuki's death.jpg Mafuyu locking his door.jpg Mafuyu looking at the light.jpg Mafuyu offering Ritsuka to sit.jpg Mafuyu sleeping on the stairs with his guitar.jpg Mafuyu waiting for the subway.jpg Mafuyu witnessing Yuki's death.jpg Ritsuka and his previous band members.jpg Ritsuka arguing with his band members.jpg Ritsuka being back from getting his supplies.jpg Ritsuka being irritated about fixing the gutiar.jpg Ritsuka completing the song in his room.jpg Ritsuka cutting off the strings.jpg Ritsuka cutting the last string.jpg Ritsuka feeling uneased while looking up at Mafuyu.jpg Ritsuka feeling uneased by Mafuyu.jpg Ritsuka listening to music.jpg Ritsuka looking at the music album.jpg Ritsuka looking for his supplies.jpg Ritsuka needing to tune the guitar.jpg Ritsuka not leting Mafuyu skeep on the steps again.jpg Ritsuka playing the guitar in the studio.jpg Ritsuka playing the way he wants to.jpg Ritsuka pointing at the strings.jpg Ritsuka pulling out new strings.jpg Ritsuka seeing Mafuyu asleep again.jpg Ritsuka startled by Mafuyu.jpg Ritsuka telling Mafuyu not now.jpg Ritsuka telling Mafuyu to wait.jpg Ritsuka touching Mafuyu on the head to wake him.jpg Ritsuka trying to play the guitar.jpg Ritsuka walking to school.jpg Ritsuka wanting Mafuyu to say something.jpg Ritsuka with his hand resting on his chin in class.jpg Ritsuka yawning.jpg Ritsuka's band members leaving him.jpg Ritsuka's pile of music.jpg Ritsuka's boxers.PNG Ritsuka's sister asking if he has band.jpg Ritsuka's sister in his room.jpg Ritsuka's tools.jpg The city.jpg Yayoi telling Ritsuka that he sucks.jpg Akihiko thinking Oh my when Ritsuka started playing Ep1.PNG Akihiko looking at Haruki thinking that Ritsuka is really into it Ep1.PNG Haruki sends a sign to Akihiko Ep1.PNG Haruki looking at Akihiko thinking that Ritsuka is really into it Ep1.PNG Haruki surprised when Ritsuka started playing Ep1.PNG Mafuyu greets the band saying that he came to watch them play Ep1.PNG A shiny 1000 yen.jpg Akihiko and Haruki pointing at each other.jpg Akihiko and Haruki pointing at Ritsuka to top it off.jpg Akihiko and Haruki thinking that the situation is bad.jpg Akihiko knocking on Ritsuka.jpg Akihiko tells Haruki that Ritsuka brought him.jpg Akihiko touching a strand of Haruki's hair.jpg Akihiko trying to think of Mafuyu's name.jpg Akihiko wondering who's behind Ritsuka.jpg An explosion set between Akihiko and Haruki.jpg An explosion set around Ritsuka.jpg Haruki arriving late to the studio.jpg Haruki pulling out his bass.jpg Haruki shaking hands with Mafuyu.jpg Haruki strumming his bass.jpg Haruki telling Akihiko that it would be nice to go retro.jpg Yayoi sitting at home.jpg Yayoi telling Ritsuka to get to work.jpg Yayoi tells Ritsuka that he was just strumming it.jpg The pizza baking in the microwave.jpg Ryuu and Shougo watching Ritsuka leave.jpg Mafuyu being a fond of Ritsuka.jpg Mafuyu bribing Ritsuka with money.jpg Mafuyu giving Ritsuka money.jpg Mafuyu giving Ritsuka yakisoba bread.jpg Mafuyu happily smiling at Ritsuka.jpg Mafuyu looking back at Ritsuka with him having to explain a band.jpg Mafuyu playing his guitar for the first time.jpg Mafuyu snapping out of thinking.jpg Mafuyu tells Ritsuka that he did.jpg Mafuyu tells Ritsuka that he is cooler.jpg Mafuyu tells Ritsuka that he was able to change the strings.jpg Mafuyu thanking Ritsuka for helping him.jpg Mafuyu trying to get Ritsuka's attention.jpg Mafuyu witnessing Ritsuka, Akihiko, and Haruki playing.jpg Mafuyu's fingers covered in band aids.jpg Ritsuka amazed to see Mafuyu play the guitar.jpg Ritsuka asking Mafuyu what he's doing here.jpg Ritsuka asking Mafuyu what his name was.jpg Ritsuka asking Mafuyu what kind of song he wants to hear.jpg Ritsuka explaining to Akihiko that Mafuyu is a newbie.jpg Ritsuka feeling bothered.jpg Ritsuka feeling irritated to bring Mafuyu.jpg Ritsuka feeling like he picked up a stray puppy.jpg Ritsuka feeling uneased by Mafuyu calling his name.jpg Ritsuka goes over to where Mafuyu is hiding.jpg Ritsuka grabs Mafuyu's arm.jpg Ritsuka having fun playing the guitar.jpg Ritsuka introducing Haruki to Mafuyu.jpg Ritsuka laying on the steps alone.jpg Ritsuka not knowing what to say to Mafuyu.jpg Ritsuka noticing a car coming.jpg Ritsuka open mouthed.jpg Ritsuka playing basketball.jpg Ritsuka realizing that he was on fire yesterday.jpg Ritsuka realizing that Mafuyu is not there.jpg Ritsuka sighing with Mafuyu bribing him.jpg Ritsuka sitting against the wall.jpg Ritsuka sitting on the steps alone at sunset.jpg Ritsuka sitting on the steps alone.jpg Ritsuka staring open mouthed at the food.jpg Ritsuka starting the beat with his guitar.jpg Ritsuka telling Akihiko that it's Sato.jpg Ritsuka telling Mafuyu no way.jpg Ritsuka telling Mafuyu talk about abstract.jpg Ritsuka telling Mafuyu that Akihiko is nice.jpg Ritsuka telling Mafuyu to ask someone else.jpg Ritsuka telling Mafuyu to check out the light music club.jpg Ritsuka telling Mafuyu to join the light music club.jpg Ritsuka telling Mafuyu to show some respect.jpg Ritsuka telling Mafuyu to stop following.jpg Ritsuka thinking about how teaching someone is too much for him.jpg Ritsuka thinking about Mafuyu with that lost puppy look.jpg Ritsuka trying to keep Mafuyu's guitar from sliding.jpg Ritsuka trying to reassure Mafuyu.jpg Ritsuka turning back around.jpg Ritsuka walking Mafuyu home.jpg Ritsuka watching out for Mafuyu.jpg Ritsuka wondering if his eyes used to look like that.jpg Ritsuka wondering why it's bothering him.jpg Ritsuka, Haruki, and Akihiko performing together.jpg Shogo noticing the ball going over his head.jpg Shogo wanting to buy bread with Ritsuka.jpg Ryuu helping Ritsuka up.jpg Category:Galleries